


that undeniable ache

by hanorganaas



Series: The One that Ignored "The Thing" That happened on TFA [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blindfolds, Bondage, F/M, Older Characters, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, The Force Awakens Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought you could keep up hotshot," Leia moaned through soft ragged breaths. Even in the enforced darkness, he could imagine that wicked grin that often drove him mad forming on her lips. </p><p>"I'm old," Han said between raged breaths, "I ache."</p>
            </blockquote>





	that undeniable ache

**Author's Note:**

> There was a misfire fill involving the word "Ache" on The Force Awakens Meme, and I thought....I was disturbed by the lack of Older!Han x Leia smut so I thought....why not -winks-

"Would you slow down?" Han growled as he pulled at the silk binds holding his hands above his head.

If he was the revalitvely younger man that he was the last time she did this to him and A) didn't blindfold him and tie him to her bed or B) went a bit slower, he would probably enjoy this. But his shoulders were screaming from the awkward position they were in, his body was still aching from the lightsaber driven into his abdomen and being force thrown across the bridge. 

And yet Leia seemed to forget that. She moved with the ferocity of an x wing her body slamming against his as she moved. Her hands pressed against his hips, her long sharp nails dug into his skin. Any deep er they would probably bleed.

"LEIA!" Han yelled. 

Leia kept her violently fast pace as former smuggler felt his wife crawl her fingers over his abdomen, gently running over his newly fresh scar, against his chest that moved up and down in quick motions as he pant and over the hollow of his throat before gripping at his chin. His eyes closed beneath the silk cloth as soft fingers brushed against the scar on his chin.

"I thought you could keep up hotshot," Leia moaned through soft ragged breaths. Even in the enforced darkness, he could imagine that wicked grin that often drove him mad forming on her lips. 

"I'm old," Han said between raged breaths, "I ache."

There was a firm grip through his thick gray hair as his head was pulled back. He felt a trail of rough biting kisses as her lips moved the down the side of his neck and over his throat, causing him to shudder.

"If you _ache_ then maybe I should stop," Leia said. 

She emphasized this by slowing her movements and slowly moving off him inch by inch, as if she was challenging him. But Han only moaned and wrapped his legs (she thankfully didn't tie down), around her waist effectively trapping her. He may have been tired and sore but it didn't mean his body wasn't fired up beyond relief. 

"I didn't say stop," He growled. 

"Sure you ache but I'll indulge you," Leia moaned her body moved once again this time at a gentler pace, "You are such a tease..."

Her lips caught his as her fingers slipped between their two bodies and over the base of his hardness. Han grunted deepening the kiss between them. 

"You're the tease," He said harshly against his lips, "look at you bringing me close to the edge." 

"Then come," She whispered. 

And as his body stilled and he released the ache that rippled through his body diminished to the warmth and pleasure that radiated from his center. He felt the muscles release their tension. Han sighed deeply gods he needed this.

Han whined a little as their bodies unconnected and she lied against him. Leia's hands moved gently over the muscles his leaner yet still muscular arms and released his wrists from his binds. He shoulders never been more relieved to have his shoulders relieved from their awkward position. He blindly kneaded the knots in his muscles before a wicked smile formed on his lips. 

"My turn," Han said.

Before Leia had time to comprehend what he meant. He used his legs which were still tangled in hers and flipped them both over. Han chuckled at her small yelp as he pulled down the white cloth that was tied around his eyes and let it rest loosely around his neck before pinning her wrists down on the bed.

"See what did I say....you're a tease," Leia said as Han placed a line of tiny kisses down her chest and stomach.

"Yeah but you love it," Han mused angst her skin.

There was a new ache now. An ache that he could feel at the pit of his stomach. It wasn't an physical ache. It was an ache for something he craved for a long time. An ache to taste her. He moved his mouth down nose brushing against her lower stomach before he wrapped his lips against her sex and began suck in long and hard motions.

He smiled as she wrapped her legs around his upper body and rested against his shoulders, crying out in pleasure. 

"Well _General_ ," He whispered against the sensitive mound of nerves, "Let's see how long YOU can keep up."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts [especially since I have high muse for Star Wars] at
> 
> melindarey.tumblr.com


End file.
